Machine tools of all sorts are today equipped with devices for making the operation fully automatic, and in this connection automatic loading and unloading equipment is provided as an attachment or tooling, or may be incorporated in the machine tool.
It is also known to provide machine tools capable of performing like operations on a plurality of workpieces, and more specifically broaching machines for simultaneously broaching a plurality of like parts are known, and are equipped with automatic loaders and unloaders.